


San Valentín amargo

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, M/M, San Valentin, pre-Sterek - Freeform, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un San Valentín distinto para Stiles. El primer 14 de febrero que no se centra en conseguir la atención de su adorada Lydia Martin... el primer 14 de febrero que realmente odia el 14 de febrero... y un extraño y exagerado admirador secreto se empeña en amargarle aún más el día.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Valentín amargo

**Author's Note:**

> Como hoy es una fecha señalada (para muchos, para mí sólo ha significado inflarme a palomitas y ver Disney Channel durante todo el fin de semana), he dedidido dejaros un regalito especial. Porque aunque para mí sea un día más, para muchos es un día que festejar y disfrutar.  
> No es una caja de bombones ni un ramo de flores... pero espero que os haga reír todo lo que he intentado y os termine arrancando un "oooooooh" de ternura.  
> No os entretengo más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

El estruendoso sonido del despertador retumbó como cada mañana en el cuarto de Stiles y, como todas las mañanas, este lo apagó de un manotazo para poder volverse a dormir durante un rato más.

Los números luminosos marcaban las 6.50 de la mañana... ¿Pero qué tipo de vida adolescente era esa? ¿No se suponía que los niños y adolescentes debían poder descansar correctamente?

Unos golpes retumbaron contra su puerta haciéndole gruñir.

─¡Stiles! Vas a llegar tarde. ─le advirtió su padre desde el otro lado de la dichosa madera que cerraba el paso a su habitación.

─¿Tarde para qué? ─gruñó el muchacho desde debajo de las sábanas.

La puerta se abrió y unos pasos sonaron hasta la vereda de su cama justo antes de sentir cómo las sábanas y las mantas dejaban de tapar su cuerpo, inundándolo del frío que había fuera de su pequeño nidito de cobijo. Acto seguido, su padre fue hacia la ventana, que abrió junto con las cortinas, dejando que un rayo de luz entrara.

─Llegarás tarde al instituto. ─dijo de nuevo la voz de su padre. ─Dúchate y baja a desayunar. Ya tienes las tostadas hechas y el café está caliente.

─No quiero ir al instituto. ─rezongó el muchacho volviendo a cubrirse con las sábanas.

─¡Stiles! ─reprochó el adulto al tiempo que volvía a destapar a su hijo. ─Al instituto. ─repitió.

─No...

─¡¡YA!! ─ordenó su padre yendo hacia la puerta.

─Y si en cinco minutos no estás ya abajo desayunando, subiré, te cogeré y me da igual si estás listo o no, te llevo yo mismo al instituto... en la parte trasera del coche patrulla. ¿Me has entendido?

─Si... ─gruñó el muchacho escuchando cómo su padre se alejaba de su cuarto por fin. ─Padre dictador. ─rezongó apartando de una patada las sábanas.

Stiles se levantó y fue prácticamente reptando hasta la ducha que le ayudó a despertar del todo ya que, como pasaba desde que la calle estaba en obras, el agua caliente no existía y tuvo que usar el agua fría.

─¡Malditas obras! ¿Cuándo voy a poder ducharme con agua caliente? ─saludó protestando el muchacho cuando entraba en la cocina.

Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa ladina en los labios y dio un sorbo de café de su taza. Sabía lo mucho que su hijo odiaba el frío y el agua fría, sobre todo.

─Cógete las tostadas y cómetelas por el camino o llegarás tarde. ─advirtió el adulto.

─¡Ni desayunar tranquilo puedo! ─protestó Stiles cogiendo una tostada y comiéndola en dos bocados.

─Si te levantaras un poco antes, podrías hacer eso y mucho más. ─dijo vehemente su padre mientras observaba cómo su hijo se colgaba la mochila al hombro. ─Feliz San Valentín. ─dijo sonriente.

─Uy, sí. ─respondió su hijo aún con algo de tostada en la boca. ─El día de los enamorados... ─comentó sin emoción mientras rodaba los ojos.

─Y suerte en el examen de economía.

─Qué gran día... ─murmuró enfadado mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y se despedía con la mano de su padre para ir a por su jeep.

Arrancó el motor y se dirigió a su infierno personal, el instituto.

Normalmente no era algo tan terrible pero normalmente lograba dormir más de dos horas, ducharse con agua caliente, desayunar como Dios manda y, sobre todo, normalmente no era San Valentín.

¡Menuda fiesta sin sentido!

Vale, era cierto que en años anteriores esta fecha no le amargaba tanto... ¡pero porque siempre tenía un plan! Siempre el mismo plan: tratar de conquistar a Lydia.

Vale, era cierto que siempre fracasaba estrepitosamente, pero al menos, tenía un plan.

Este año, en cambio... nada. ¡¡NADA!!

─Feliz San Valentín, Stiles. ─canturreó una voz a su lado, justo cuando se bajó del jeep, encontrándose con un sonriente Liam que llevaba un ramo más grande que él mismo (lo cual no era difícil ya que Liam en sí era bastante bajito) de margaritas.

─Arg. ─dijo apartando el ramo de su cara para subir las escaleras seguido de cerca del beta.

─Vaya, menudo humor de perros.

─Tiene gracia que me lo digas tú, chucho sarnoso con problemas de autocontrol y control de la ira.

─¡Eh! ─protestó dolido el lobo. ─Los problemas de la ira ya están superados. ─dijo orgulloso, haciendo que Stiles rodara los ojos mientras abría su taquilla.

─¡Vaya, Liam! ─exclamó sorprendida una asiática tan poderosa, como adorable. ─Hailey va a estar encantada.

─¿Tú crees? Solo espero que no sea alérgica...

─Creo que el hecho de ser quimera elimina esa posibilidad del tablero. ─rezongó Stiles cerrando su taquilla de golpe. ─Aunque puede que simplemente vea este día como un día absurdo que carece de sentido y que solo enriquece a las floristerías, a Ferrero Rocher y a....

─¿Liam? ─preguntó una voz recién llegada.

Hailey miraba con ojos enormes y brillantes a Liam y al enorme ramo de margaritas que llevaba en sus brazos. De verdad. Era enorme. Gigantesco. Horriblemente desproporcionado, pensó Stiles.

La muchacha se abalanzó sobre su novio y le comió a besos mientras Kira los miraba enamorada y Stiles comenzaba a bufar, mencionando algo de la decepción que le había hecho sentir Hailey ya que esperaba que no cayera en tales ridiculeces de San Valentín.

─¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Stiles? ─preguntó Kira tras alcanzarle. ─Hoy es el día más romántico del año.

─No me hagas vomitar la única tostada que he podido desayunar.

─¿Te sientes mal del estómago? ¿Por eso has desayunado poco?

─No. Estoy perfectamente. Pero no he podido dormir bien, me he dormido y con las prisas no he podido... ¡Oh, Dios! ─exclamó Stiles viendo un asiento cubierto de rosas en el salón de química. ─Creo que voy a vomitar.

─Ciertamente... eso es un tanto exagerado. ─dijo la voz de un recién llegado Scott. ─Feliz San Valentín, cielo. ─dijo entregándole una rosa a su novia Kira, que sonrió y tomó la rosa al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Los chicos estaban aún parados en la puerta, creando un tapón que a duras penas logró deshacer el profesor, logrando entrar él el primero y descubriendo la máxima expresión de horterada romántica digna de un San Valentín de muerte.

El profesor se acercó al asiento cubierto en flores y tomó una nota. Alzó la mirada e hizo entrar a los alumnos, los cuales todos intentaron esquivar el asiento como si todos fueran alérgicos a las rosas.

─Stiles, este es tu asiento. ─dijo el profesor dándole la tarjetita que había tomado de la silla con complejo de rosal y que, en efecto, llevaba su nombre.

Stiles miró atónito la tarjeta y después miró a sus amigos, los cual alzaban las cejas completamente perdidos. Casi tanto como él.

─Cuando Stiles se siente, podremos empezar la clase. ─interrumpió el profesor, el cual miraba con sorna al alumno "terriblemente agasajado".

─Perdón. ─dijo Stiles cogiendo las flores y aventándolas por la ventana rápidamente antes de volver a su sitio bajo la atenta mirada del profesor y los demás compañeros. ─Ya puede empezar. ─dijo sonriendo el muchacho.

El profesor asintió y aún bajo la atónita mirada de sus alumnos, comenzó la clase.

Stiles dio vueltas a la tarjetita con su nombre en sus manos. Lo cierto era que era la primera vez que le regalaban algo por San Valentín y, aunque había sido algo terriblemente grotesco y anti-Stiles, el misterio de quién se lo había entregado, le mantenía en vilo.

Descubrir e investigar quién le había preparado la que pasaría a la historia como la horterada del siglo, sería un gran entretenimiento para sobrevivir al San Valentín del 2016.

Mientras el profesor explicaba cómo separar las partículas de un plátano y un tornillo, Stiles comenzó a mirar la tarjeta que tan sólo tenía su nombre escrito. Debido a la escasez de detalles de la tarjeta, poco tenía que indagar... o al menos, eso sería lo que pensaría una mente inexperta.

El papel era simple, algo duro como si fuera una cartulina... pero blanco, listo... sin ninguna filigrana, ningún corazoncito (gracias al cielo) y sin ninguna florecilla (ya bastantes flores acababa de tirar por la ventana). Su nombre, en tinta negra no tenía ni dibujitos, ni purpurina (menos mal, porque la purpurina se pega a cualquier cosa y tres años después acabarás encontrando algo de purpurina en tu mejilla) ni nada. Lo único que se podía sacar en clave era que, quienquiera que hubiera escrito su nombre, tenía una caligrafía horrible.

De hecho, si lo pensaba fríamente, Stiles tan sólo tendría que encontrar a una persona manca, zurda, tuerta y disléxica. Si encontrara a alguien con ese perfil... estaba claro que había encontrado al culpable.

La campana sonó marcando el final de la clase y los chicos se fueron al aula contigua, donde tendrían el examen de economía. Stiles respiró tranquilo al no encontrarse con ninguna flor invadiendo el salón y se sentó al final de la clase para que, en cuanto entró en el aula Finnstock, lo mandara a la primera fila.

─¡Si nunca copio!

─Pero te distraes. ─murmuró el entrenador y profesor de economía. ─Y si te distraes, me distraes y entonces no soy capaz de controlar cómo logra sacar las chuletas Greenberg.

─Yo no... ─comenzó a defenderse el muchacho.

─¡Es imposible que siendo tan patán saque siquiera notables!

Mientras el entrenador Finnstock comenzó a echar pestes acerca de Greenberg, Stiles recogió sus cosas y se fue a sentar a la primera fila, tal y como el entrenador le había ordenado. Finalmente, el examen dio comienzo durante dos largas horas.

Stiles se lo sabía todo, no entendía por qué, pero rellenó rápidamente todas las preguntas, tanto las de desarrollar como las de verdadero o falso. De hecho, había incluso justificado por completo las preguntas de verdadero o falso, cosa que nunca había hecho. Aún así, había terminado con media hora de antelación.

Tras revisar que su examen no tuviera ninguna falta de ortografía y asegurarse de que su examen tenía el nombre puesto, levantó la mano para llamar la atención del entrenador, quien frunció el ceño pero de todos modos se acercó al alumno.

─¿Qué quieres, Stilinski?

─He terminado.

─Revísalo. ─respondió el profesor alzando las cejas entre sorprendido y molesto

─Ya lo he revisado. ─contestó rápidamente.

─¿Quieres una estrellita dorada? ─comentó el hombre comenzando a irritarse.

─Querría poder irme del aula.

─¿Dejarás de molestar?

─Evidentemente, entrenador.

─Bien, pues largo. ─dijo señalando la puerta. Stiles sonrió y salió lanzado a la libertad del pasillo.

Y no era para menos. Ya que había terminado el examen media hora antes y tenía una hora libre antes de la siguiente clase, tendría un total de hora y media para seguir rebuscando e indagando acerca del cabeza buque que fuera tan hortera como para forrar una silla y pupitre entero con rosas...

─Oh, no. ─musitó con medio paro cardiaco según entró en el pasillo en el que se encontraba su taquilla. ─No, no, no... ¡¡NO!! ─gritó finalmente, parado frente a su propia taquilla, la cual estaba forrada (tal y como lo había estado su pupitre) de incontables rosas y lacitos. ─¡NO!

Stiles frunció el ceño y comenzó a despegar todas y cada una de las rosas de la puerta de su taquilla mientras murmuraba amenazas de muerte a quien quiera que fuera tan idiota de tirar taaaaaaanto dinero en una memez de día como ese.

─¡Stiles! ─saludó su mejor amigo Scott, que aparecía corriendo por el pasillo y lo miraba boquiabierto. ─¿Pero qué...?

─Quien sea que me esté haciendo esto me las va a pagar. ─musitó con una sonrisa diabólica Stiles. ─Averiguaré quién ha sido y le haré tragar una a una todas las rosas.

─Bueno... realmente... es un bonito gesto, ¿sabes? ─dijo Scott agachándose para tomar una flor y olerla. ─Huelen muy bien.

─Scott, me dan igual que huelan bien. ─dijo dolido Stiles. ─Eta fiesta es una tontería y esto es... ─dijo señalando el montón de rosas que había por el suelo. ─¡un despilfarro de dinero! Prefiero mil veces que me rellenen el tanque de gasolina del jeep que... ¡Dios! ¡Encima me he clavado una espina!

─Bueno, bueno, Stiles... ─dijo su amigo con una risa tomando su mano para quitarle la espina mientras absorbía su dolor. ─Creo recordar que el año pasado te gastaste lo impensable en bisutería para Lydia... y en una ocasión le compraste hasta una televisión.

─¿Y?

─Pues que tu discursito anti-San Valentín pierde fuerza. ─se burló su amigo.

─¡¿Pero tú de qué lado estás!? ─dijo Stiles dándole una leve colleja a su amigo. ─Ayúdame a quitar todo esto antes de que salgan todos de clase y lo vean.

Entre los dos amigos, recogieron todas las flores y las llevaron al jardín para dejarlas sobre un banco de piedra y que las cogiera quien quisiera. Después de todo, había gente a la que sí les gustaba las rosas y eran bastante bonitas.

─¡Eh, Stiles! ─llamó Scott, quien había encontrado un papelito ente unas flores y se lo acercaba a su amigo.

─"Sé mi San Valentín" ─leyó Stiles en alto, frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo ante la horrible caligrafía.

─¿Sabes quién puede ser?

─Mi teoría es un bebé que aún no sepa escribir, un manco que solo tenga dos dedos en su única mano, un contorsionista que escriba con los pies...

─¿Todo en masculino? ─preguntó su amigo alzando la ceja, por lo que Stiles le pasó las dos notitas que tenía. ─Sí, escribe mal pero...

─Ninguna mujer podría escribir como un T-Rex con síndrome de abstinencia y en patines.

─¿Qué?

─Dios, Scott... Las chicas escriben como diosas. En serio, hay alguna que escribe un "poco" feo, pero esta caligrafía es insuperable. Tal nivel de horrorgrafía solo significa que es un tío.

─Eso no...

─Scott, las mujeres tienen esa intuición infalible, son bonitas, son fuertes y son capaces de descubrir tus más íntimos secretos con una mirada... te calan el alma cuando se enfadan y ¡tienen buena caligrafía! Es algo que es cierto. Una verdad universal. Punto. ─declaró seguro Stiles.

─Lo que tu digas... ─siguió su amigo, haciendo memoria de todas las mujeres que conocía y, que en efecto, tenían buena caligrafía. ─Entonces estás seguro de que es un hombre.

─Seguro completamente.

─Un hombre gay. ─acotó algo más Scott.

─O bisexual. ─asintió Stiles. ─O simplemente alguien que me quiere tocar las narices o trata de ridiculizarme. ─añadió llamando la atendión de su amigo. ─¿Qué? También es una posibilidad.

─¡Chicos! ─saludó Liam apareciendo junto a Mason en el mismo pasillo. ─Os buscábamos.

─Sí, sabemos que tenéis una hora libre y nuestro profesor no ha venido así que... ─completó Mason sonriente.

─¿Qué hacéis?

─Indagamos acerca el admirador secreto de Stiles. ─abrevió Scott con una risa al ver a Stiles fusilar con la mirada a Mason.

─¿Has sido tú? ─dijo señalándole con la mirada. ─Si has sido tú juro que te saco las tripas, novatillo de cuarta. ─dijo sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo. ─¡Escribe!

─¿Qué?

─¡Que escribas!

─Stiles... yo tengo novio.

─Me da igual. Tú escribe. ─asintió Stiles conforme mientras veía a Mason escribir. ─Vaya, tienes una letra bonita. ─dijo mientras le arrebataba la libreta y el bolígrafo y era escrutado por los tres ahí presentes. ─¿Qué? No quiero dejar ningún cabo suelto.

─Entonces, ¿tenéis algo con lo que comparar la escritura? ─preguntó Liam, a quien le pasaron las notitas del admirador.

La hora y media libre que tenían los muchachos terminó y, tras una clase más, la jornada se dio por concluida. Las chicas se habían unido a "La búsqueda del admirador" de Stiles, por lo que todos comentaban entretenidos sus pesquisas.

─Bueno, chicos, da lo mismo. Ahora me voy a mi casa, a meterme en la cama y no habrá manera de que nada ni nadie perturbe mi descanso así que... para mí, San Valentín ha terminado.

─¿Estás seguro de que podrás vivir con la intriga? ─preguntó Lydia guiñándole un ojo.

─Tendré que aprender o juro que iré a ese lameculos y le mataré.

─Lo que yo no entiendo de todo esto... es... Si tenéis unas notas que el sujeto tuvo en sus manos... ¿Por qué no lo habéis olido? ─preguntó sorpresivamente Mason, haciendo que los demás se golpearan mentalmente.

Scott se llevó rápidamente a la nariz la nota que sostenía en su mano, la primera de todas. Olió con intensidad y, aunque el olor de la rosa era bastante intenso, localizó un olor que le hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

─¿Lo has reconocido? ─preguntó dudoso Stiles. ─¡Lo has reconocido!

─N... no. No. No se puede. Huele mucho a las rosas. ─dijo arrebatándole la hoja a Liam, quien iba a olfatearla en ese momento. ─

─¡¡Scott!! No puede ser que ahora no me dejes saber quien... ¡No me dejes con la duda!

─Ya te he dicho que no sé quién ha podido ser. Solo huele a rosas. ─dijo en una clara mentira, yendo hacia su moto junto con Kira.

Stiles frunció el ceño molesto. Sabía perfectamente cuando su mejor amigo le mentía... puede que no fuera algo recíproco ya que Scott era algo lentito cuando quería, pero lo cierto era que el **nunca** se equivocaba... y Scott, definitivamente, le estaba mintiendo.

Los demás se despidieron, yéndose en pareja o para ir a buscar a esta a un sitio común y pasar el día de San Valentín. Stiles se encogió de hombros y fue hacia su jeep. Respiró hondo al ver que su coche estaba completamente intacto y nadie había osado mancillarlo con rosas ni papelitos con mala caligrafía y arrancó el motor para ir a encerrarse a su casa y disfrutar de una tarde tranquila rodeado de videojuegos y películas sangrientas.

En cuanto llegó a su casa, se descalzó y subió rápidamente a su cuarto a por su manta preferida. Era suave y calentita, y la mejor compañera para un maratón de películas anti-amor.

Bajó de nuevo corriendo, ya sin la ropa de antes, sino con unos pantalones grises de deporte que le quedaban algo holgados y su sudadera roja de lacrosse. Sí. Sin duda ese era el mejor uniforme para estar por la casa.

Jugó a varias partidas contra la máquina y, tras ganar a todo, decidió que ya era hora de ver una película. Cogió la película de Death Note, la metió en el DVD y, justo antes de darle al play, salió corriendo para preparar las palomitas y el refresco que se zamparía.

Ya completamente preparado y ataviado para su magnífico plan de vaguear y hacerse un maratón eterno, su telefono vibró desde la mesilla de té en la que tenía ya apoyados sus pies.

─ _Tengo que doblar turno en la comisaría. Te veo mañana._

─Vale. Pasa buena noche. Te quiero.

─ _Yo también te quiero._

Stiles sonrió al ver la respuesta de su padre y una idea estúpida y loca cruzó su mente. Tan estúpida y loca que llamó a su padre automáticamente.

─ _¿Qué...?_

_─¿_ No me habrás estado atosigando con flores, verdad, papá?

─¿ _Cómo dices, Stiles?_

_─_ Tú no eres mi San Valentín. ─confirmó Stiles que su idea era tan estúpida y loca como le había parecido en un primer instante.

─ _No, hijo... ¿Has tenido alguna admiradora?_

─Uno secreto, al menos. ─rió Stiles. ─Pero ahora voy a hacer maratón de pelis... ya te contaré.

─ _Bueno... pues feliz San Valentín, hijo. No te acuestes muy tarde o mañana no habrá quien te levante._

─Que no tengas mucho trabajo papá. ─se despidió Stiles riendo.

_─Te quiero_

__─Yo también te quiero.

Stiles cortó la llamada y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa para darle al play al mando. Ya había visto esa película un millón de veces, pero nunca se cansaba de verla. Justo la película comenzó y tuvo que darle al botón de pause al instante, ya que entró un mensaje.

─ _Sé mi Valentín._

El muchacho se quedó atónito mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. El remite del mensaje era desconocido, no lo tenía memorizado... ¿Sería el mismo de por la mañana? Miró su foto de perfil... nada. No tenía foto. Mierda. Pero bueno... no tenía que ser el mismo... ¿no?

─ _¿Te gustaron las rosas?_

Sí. Era el mismo.

Stiles miró la pantalla, tentado en contestar pero finalmente se decidió a posar el teléfono y ver la película.

Vale, sí, tenía ganas de saber quién había sido el maldito estúpido que se había gastado tanta pasta en hacer el desorbitado y absurdo regalo de las rosas, pero... Pero no.

Ya se había cansado del juego. Ahora estaba en el rato de tranquilidad que tanto había ansiado durante todo el día... y nadie podría destrozarle eso. Nadie se lo podría arrebatar. Él no lo permitiría.

─ _Sé que me estás leyendo. El mensaje se marca como leído._

La pantalla se volvió a iluminar, dejando el mensaje visible. Stiles volvió a bloquear la pantalla y dejó el teléfono a un lado de nuevo, decidido en ver cómo Kira mataba a los malvados que lograban escaparse de la justicia japonesa.

Kira... ¡Je! Stiles no pudo reír al darse cuenta de que su amiga asiática compartía nombre con uno de los personajes del anime y manga que tanto adoraba. ¿Por qué nunca había reparado en ello?

─ _Contéstame._

De nuevo, Stiles ignoró el mensaje y se centró de nuevo en la película. O al menos lo intentó, ya que la pantallita volvió a iluminarse y el móvil comenzó a vibrar con insistencia.

─ _Stiles, estás siendo muy infantil. Hazme caso. Contéstame. Parece que quieras seguir viendo esa horrible película todo el santo día... ¿Qué gracia tiene ese shinigami deforme? Sabes que eso ni existe?_

Al leer los últimos mensajes, Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda... ¿Cómo...? Giró el cuello para mirar por la ventana que estaba justo detrás del sofá y descorrió lentamente las cortinas para mirar al exterior. No se veía a nadie.

─ _Al menos ahora me haces caso._

_─_ Vete a la mierda, loco acosador. ─escribió en un mensaje que finalmente borró. No le daría coba a ese maníaco. En cambio, llamaría a la policía. Cogió el teléfono inalámbrico de casa y marcó el teléfono de la comisaría al tiempo que entraba otro mensaje.

─ _No funciona la línea. Lo siento. Una tormenta ha debido de estropear los repetidores..._

Stiles miró la pantalla de su móvil boquiabierto. Al oír el tono sin línea del teléfono, comenzó a marcar el teléfono de su padre en su propio móvil. Unos toques en la puerta principal le hizo temblar en su sitio. ¿Sería el loco?

Stiles se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta con su móvil aún en las manos, con el número de su padre marcado pero sin hacer llamada aún. De nuevo unos golpes en la puerta que fueron el tono de salida para que Stiles subiera corriendo hacia su habitación y ya por fin diera al teléfono verde para llamar a su padre.

─ _Stiles, ahora estoy ocupado. Te llamo después._

─Pero... ─comenzó a decir, pero la llamada ya se había cortado. ─¡Joder! ─gritó lanzando el teléfono contra la cama, que volvió a iluminarse.

─ _Ábreme._

Cansado, Stiles bajó las escaleras decidido y fue hacia la cocina, donde su padre tenía un arma de repuesto. Comprobó que tenía balas y fue hacia la puerta de la entrada, decidido a defenderse como fuera de aquel loco que, no solo le había dejado regalos absurdos por el instituto (eso era lo de menos) sino que le había seguido hasta casa, había conseguido su número de teléfono y no le dejaba en paz.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón, encontrándose con la nada.

Nadie.

No había nada ni nadie frente a él.

Stiles dio un paso para mirar si había alguien escondido cerca, pero su pie chocó contra algo. Miró al suelo y se encontró con una caja del tamaño de una caja de zapatos envuelta con cuidado, pero sin ser demasiado rococó y con un tulipán naranja enganchado al lazo.

Se colocó el arma de su padre en el cinturón y se agachó para coger el paquete y llevarlo a la cocina. Lo miró indeciso pero finalmente abrió la caja para encontrarse con otra caja más. Alzó una ceja dudosa y abrió la otra caja. en su interior había un montón de porexpán y paquetito más. Gruñó por lo bajo y, tras echar un vistazo inesperado a la ventana, tomó el paquete. Trs captar un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, posó el paquetillo al lado y salió por la puerta de la cocina al jardín trasero, donde se encontró una silueta escabulléndose en dirección al bosque.

Decidido, Stiles sacó el arma y apuntó hacia en intruso, apretando el gatillo sin pensárselo.

Era la primera vez que Stiles disparaba un arma, por lo que no contaba con el retroceso de la misma y se golpeó una ceja con ella. Sin embargo, no le importó demasiado su torpeza al escuchar un gemido de dolor al otro lado del jardín. Corrió aún con el arma en mano y fue hacia el lado más oscuro del patio, donde debería estar el intruso.

─¿En serio me has disparado? ─dijo una voz que Stiles reconoció al instante. ─¿¡Me has disparado!?

─De... ¿Derek? ─preguntó atónito el muchacho mientras veía cómo el lobo se levantaba con algo de sangre en el costado. Pues sí que tenía puntería.

─Y encima vas y te hieres a ti... ─dijo el lobo arrebatándole la pistola y tocándole la ceja que se había partido con el retroceso. ─Solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas... ─gruñó el lobo amargado.

─¡Eres tú el que rondaba mi casa! Y el que sangra por la barriga, así que ven... tengo vendas. ─dijo encaminándose hacia la casa.

Stiles dejó a Derek algo incómodo apoyado contra la encimera de la cocina mientras subía corriendo a por las vendas de su botiquín. En cuanto bajó, el lobo ya estaba sin camiseta intentando parar la hemorragia de la herida de bala.

─Estate quieto, así sólo te dolerá más. ─regañó el chico al lobo, apartándole la mano de un manotazo y agachándose para limpiar la herida antes de comenzar a vendar.

─Stiles...

─Esto hay que coserlo. ─dijo sacando aguja e hilo y, antes de que Derek pudiera protestar, ya había clavado la aguja.

─Se curará.

─Pero así tardará menos. ─respondió rápidamente Stiles, haciendo que el lobo se cayara al saber que el muchacho tenía razón. ─Y también es mi pequeña venganza.

─¿Tu pequeña venganza? ─preguntó irónico Derek, sintiendo como el menor cosía con cuidado su herida de bala. ─¿Mayor o menor que dispararme?

─¡No me eches la culpa de esto! ─dijo Stiles con gesto duro pero con un aroma indescifrable.

─¿Que no te culpe?

─Yo al menos no he estado intentando reírme de ti todo el día. ─espetó Stiles cortando el hilo y alejándose para lavar bien los utensilios antes de meterlo en un contenedor especial. ─Vale que no me lo tomé demasiado en serio y supe que alguien me estaba tomando el pelo con lo de las rosas y las notas... pero vale, lo admito, me asustó saber que un loco rondaba mi casa. ¿Vale? Sí, lo admito. Soy humano y me asusto. Y no ha tenido gracia. Nada de lo que has estado haciendo durante todo el día tiene gracia. Así que sí, te mereces el balazo. De hecho te merecerías otros 3 más, pero soy o bueno o idiota o ambas y no solo no te disparo todas las veces que te mereces, sino que, además, te curo la herida. ─dijo cogiendo el botiquín y yendo hacia las escaleras para dejarlo donde siempre.

Al pasar la puerta de su habitación, notó el escozor de ojos previos a lágrimas, pero se frotó la cara con insistencia para que no se pusiera a llorar delante de Derek. No delante de él.

─Stiles...

─Me alegro un montón de que hayas vuelto y todo eso. De verdad que sí, pero quiero descansar, ¿sí? ─dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, rezando para que no se notara en su olor ni mirada las ganas que tenía de llorar.

─Creo que no lo has entendido...

─El que no lo entiende eres tú. ─le cortó Stiles. ─Quiero estar solo.

Derek abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Sintió el olor desprendiéndose de cada poro del muchacho... olía no, apestaba a tristeza, a dolor... a ridículo. Se dio la vuelta cabizbajo, saliendo el cuarto del muchacho. Comenzó a bajar la escalera y entonces lo escuchó.

Un terrible sollozo, un sollozo que se escapó del pecho de Stiles a pesar de todos sus intentos por acallarlo...

Derek giró sobre sus talones y abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con un Stiles dividido entre la rabia y la tristeza que le miró con el ceño fruncido. Claramente iba a echarle de nuevo, pero a Derek no le importó y se acercó a él.

Tomó el rostro del muchacho con sus manos y le besó en los labios. Casi fue una caricia. Sin embargo, el ceño de Stiles se deshizo hasta dejar en el rostro del muchacho una mueca de sorpresa y confusión.

─No te quería hacer sentir mal, Stiles. ─comenzó Derek sin soltar el rostro del atónito muchacho, que miraba en shock los ojos verdes del lobo y observaba como los labios de Derek no paraban de moverse. ─Lo del instituto era para picarte a que buscaras quién era tu admirador... sé que te gusta indagar y... bueno, me pareció un buen regalo. Y todo iba bien, pero de repente... no me contestabas, no sabía cómo... por eso me pasé por tu casa, para molestarte un poco más y que siguieras indagando.

─Me cortaste la línea de casa.

─Tal vez se me fue algo de las manos... ─se sonrojó el lobo. ─Yo no soy muy de... no sé cómo se hace esto, en realidad. Y...

─¿Has hecho esto para entretenerme? ─preguntó finalmente Stiles, intentando comprender toda la información.

Derek se cayó y lo miró a esos enormes ojos color avellana que tanto le apasionaban y tan débil y fuerte a la vez le hacían sentir. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

─He hecho esto para declararme.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y esto ha sido todo, amigos!  
> :)  
> Espero que os haya gustado o, al menos, os haya entretenido.  
> Es un OneShot (creo que ha quedado claro) así que no habrá ninguna otra parte o... bueno, tal vez el 14 de febrero del año que viene jajaja  
> Así que lo que pasa después... ya queda todo de parte de vuestra imaginación.
> 
> Recordad,  
> podéis manteneros al tanto de mis actualizaciones en mi estúpido perfil de twitter,  
> @BukyBuh


End file.
